Klaine Valentine's Day
by Socialbutterfly85
Summary: Kurt and Blaine spend Valentine's Day together!


**Happy Valentine's Day Gleeks! **

**Now since we didn't get our annual Valentine's Day Glee episode this year OR last year, I thought how about a Klaine Valentine's Day fic? So this is what I came up with. Enjoy!**

February was always a busy month for Blaine. Not only did he own a flower shop, but he would occasionally get hired to sing when he delivered the flowers.

As Valentine's Day got closer, Blaine became busier than usual and that meant he didn't get home until very late.

Once he did get home, his husband, Kurt usually had dinner in the fridge and was in bed, fast asleep. With a heavy sigh, Blaine slipped out of his work clothes, into a pair of clean pajamas and into the bed next Kurt.

The morning of Valentine's Day, Kurt woke up feeling happy. He was hoping that today he and Blaine were going to have a romantic day just the two of them. But when he reached over to Blaine's side of the bed, he noticed Blaine wasn't there.

Kurt sighed, as he crawled out of bed and made his way to the kitchen to make his morning coffee. When he got to coffee maker he noticed a piece of paper taped to the top. Kurt took it off and saw it was from Blaine.

_Happy Valentine's Day Beautiful!_

_Sorry that I can't be with you this morning, _

_But I PROMISE that I will be with you tonight._

_Meet me at Stefano's at 6. _

_Happy Valentine's Day_

_Love,_

_Blaine_

Kurt smiled as he read Blaine's note. He was starting to get very excited and hopeful that Blaine didn't forget him on this romantic day.

As the day went on, Blaine was sent all over town delivering and singing songs to different people from their valentines (or secret admirers). But with each delivery, all Blaine wanted to do was run back to shop so he could change and then meet Kurt as the restaurant.

As 6:00 approached, Blaine was beginning to close up his store, when a man wearing a worried expression walked in.

"Excuse me." he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed." Blaine insisted.

"Please." he stated. "I really need this. It's for 2 special women in my life."

Blaine sighed then nodded. "Ok. What do you need?"

The man smiled. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Meanwhile, at the restaurant Kurt waiting for his husband. He kept looking at his watch every five minutes and his phone every ten. But he hadn't heard anything from Blaine. He decided to send a quick text.

_Blaine_

_I am at the restaurant you told me to meet you at._

_Where are you? _

_Kurt_

After waiting 30 minutes, Kurt decided that enough was enough. He stood up and left in a huff. After taking the 20 minutes to drive home and the snow beginning to fall his anger began to boil.

When Kurt finally arrived home, he unlocked the door and entered the he did he quickly noticed all the lights were off and there were candles burning through out the house along with a rose petal path directing him to the living room.

"Blaine?" Kurt called.

As Kurt walked towards the living room, he could hear Blaine strumming his guitar and his velvety voice beginning to sing.

_I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad_

_Carry you around when your arthritis is bad_

_All I wanna do is grow old with you_

_I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches _

_Build you a fire if the furnace breaks_

_Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you_

_I'll miss you_

_Kiss you_

_Give you my coat when you are cold_

_Need you _

_Feed you_

_Even let ya hold the remote control_

_So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink_

_Put you to sleep if you've had too much to drink_

_I could be the man who grows old with you_

_I wanna grow old with you_

"Happy Valentine's Day honey." said Blaine.

Kurt couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry that I missed our date, but there's a very good reason." Blaine started.

Kurt shook his head as he moved closer and kissed Blaine passionately on the lips.

"Don't worry about it." said Kurt. "This is better than anything you could have ever done for me."

Blaine smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt replied.

**Review, Follow, Favorite, Thanks so much.**

**Socialbutterfly85**

**Happy Hearts Day**


End file.
